colby_s_clubhousefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Solar eclipse of December 4, 1983/@comment-2604:2000:1343:C444:E156:B5B5:937:E9F3-20190828170730
Rok 1983 ogłoszono * w Kościele katolickim – Rokiem Jubileuszowym z okazji 1950. rocznicy zbawczej śmierci Chrystusa Wydarzenia w Polsce * 4 stycznia – Adam Hanuszkiewicz (Teatr Narodowy) i Gustaw Holoubek (Teatr Dramatyczny) zostali usunięci ze stanowisk dyrektorów teatrów. * 10 stycznia – odbyła się premiera filmu Filip z konopi. * 13 stycznia – wydalono korespondentkę UPI, R. E. Gruber; spowodowało to wydalenie z USA korespondenta PAP, Stanisława Głąbińskiego. * 14 stycznia – Lech Wałęsa podjął próbę powrotu do pracy w Stoczni Gdańskiej. Nie został jednak wpuszczony na teren zakładu. * 25 stycznia – rozpoczął się proces twórców Radia „Solidarność” * 30 stycznia – na wezwanie Biura Politycznego KC PZPR. które postanowiło zlikwidować nadto rozdyskutowane ugrupowanie w partii, rozwiązał się krakowski Klub Kultury „Kuźnica”. * 2 lutego – prymas Józef Glemp został kardynałem. * 12 lutego – prokuratura wojskowa skończyła trzydniowe przesłuchania Lecha Wałęsy jako świadka w sprawie przeciwko Jackowi Kuroniowi i innym członkom Komitetu Samoobrony Społecznej „KOR” (Komitet Obrony Robotników). * 15 lutego – powołano Generalną Dyrekcję Budowy Metra Warszawskiego. * 21 lutego – premiera filmu Karate po polsku. * 24 lutego – nowa inscenizacja opery Karola Szymanowskiego Król Roger otworzyła uroczystości 150-lecia Teatru Wielkiego w Warszawie. * 25 lutego – w Olsztynie ukazało się pierwsze wydanie Dziennika Pojezierza. * 28 lutego – Główny Urząd Statystyczny podał, że nastąpił dalszy spadek dochodu narodowego o 8% w stosunku do 1982, zaś w stosunku do 1978 – o 25%. * 9 marca – przed sądem w Grudziądzu rozpoczął się proces Anny Walentynowicz, oskarżonej o zorganizowanie strajku w Stoczni Gdańskiej. * 14 marca – premiera filmu Epitafium dla Barbary Radziwiłłówny w reżyserii Janusza Majewskiego. * 15 marca: ** władze ponowiły oficjalne zaproszenie papieża do złożenia wizyty w ojczyźnie w dniach 16-22 czerwca 1983. ** podwyżka cen kawy, papierosów i benzyny. * 16 marca – po porażce 2:3 w rewanżowym meczu z Liverpool F.C., Widzew Łódź awansował do półfinału Pucharu Europy Mistrzów Krajowych. * 22 marca – generał Czesław Kiszczak wyraził optymizm w sprawie łagodzenia obostrzeń stanu wojennego. * 28 marca – premiera filmu Austeria. * 30 marca – Anna Walentynowicz została skazana na 15 miesięcy pozbawienia wolności w zawieszeniu za kontynuowanie działalności związkowej w stanie wojennym. * 11 kwietnia – premiera filmu Wilczyca. * 15 kwietnia – rozpoczęto budowę warszawskiego metra; 12 lat później (w kwietniu 1995) oddano do użytku pierwszy odcinek, zaś po kolejnych 13 latach (w październiku 2008) zakończono całą budowę pierwszej linii. * 17 kwietnia – milicja rozbiła niezależne obchody rocznicy powstania w getcie warszawskim. * 20 kwietnia: ** prezydent Warszawy zawiesił Związek Artystów Plastyków. Oficjalne uzasadnienie tej decyzji: „za działalność niezgodną ze statutem”. ** w rewanżowym meczu półfinałowym Pucharu Mistrzów Widzew Łódź zremisował z Juventusem 2:2. W pierwszym meczu wygrali Włosi 2:0. * 22 kwietnia – utworzenie rezerwatu przyrody Puszcza Mariańska. * 24 kwietnia – Józef Pinior został aresztowany we Wrocławiu. * 1 maja – pierwszomajowe kontrmanifestacje, m.in. w Krakowie, Gdańsku i w Warszawie. * 4 maja – od 13 grudnia 1981 do 31 marca 1983 z powodu naruszenia „praw stanu wojennego” oskarżono 3 tys. osób; 215 przebywało w więzieniach. * 10 maja – Rada Państwa zalegalizowała pierwszą federację nowych związków zawodowych (hutników). * 12 maja – maturzysta Grzegorz Przemyk został zatrzymany i pobity przez funkcjonariuszy MO w komisariacie przy ul. Jezuickiej na Starym Mieście w Warszawie, w wyniku czego zmarł dwa dni później w szpitalu. * 14 maja – śmierć 19-letniego maturzysty Grzegorza Przemyka, przesłuchiwanego w komisariacie milicji na Starym Mieście w Warszawie, zbulwersowała opinię publiczną kraju. * 16 maja – premiera filmu sensacyjnego Wielki Szu w reżyserii Sylwestra Chęcińskiego. * 19 maja – pogrzeb Grzegorza Przemyka stał się największą od ogłoszenia stanu wojennego pokojową demonstracją przeciwko władzy. * 22 maja – Polska zremisowała z ZSRR 1:1 w rozegranym w Chorzowie meczu eliminacyjnym do Mistrzostw Europy. * 27 maja – Gdynia: zakupiony w roku 1929 z darów społeczeństwa statek szkolny – żaglowiec Dar Pomorza – został udostępniony publiczności, jako muzeum. * 28 maja – Sąd Warszawskiego Okręgu Wojskowego skazał zaocznie na karę śmierci Zdzisława Najdera, szefa sekcji polskiej Radia Wolna Europa w Monachium. * 31 maja – został aresztowany seryjny morderca Paweł Tuchlin. * 8 czerwca – wizyta prezesa rady nadzorczej koncernu Kruppa, Bertholta Beitza. * 16–23 czerwca – miała miejsce II pielgrzymka Jana Pawła II do ojczyzny * 17 czerwca – nazajutrz po likwidacji Związku Artystów Plastyków, władze zezwoliły na rejestrację Związku Artystów Rzeźbiarzy. * 19 czerwca – uroczysta koronacja obrazów Matki Bożej z Brdowa, Lubaczowa, Stoczka Klasztornego i Zielenic, na Jasnej Górze przez Jana Pawła II. * 20 czerwca – ukazał się debiutancki album grupy Lady Pank. * 30 czerwca – po wyprodukowaniu 521 311 sztuk zakończono produkcję polskiego samochodu Syrena. * 1 lipca – podwyżka cen skupu produktów rolnych; dewaluacja złotego w stosunku do dolara o 7,8%. * 21 lipca – rozwiązała się WRON, generał Wojciech Jaruzelski został przewodniczącym Komitetu Obrony Kraju i zwierzchnikiem sił zbrojnych. * 22 lipca – Rada Państwa zniosła stan wojenny (wprowadzony 13 grudnia 1981). * 23 lipca – Jerzy Kukuczka i Wojciech Kurtyka jako pierwsi Polacy znaleźli się na Gaszerbrum I (8068 m n.p.m.), należącym do „Korony Himalajów”. * 30 lipca – szóstym szlagierem wydawniczym roku stała się powieść Romana Bratnego „Rok w trumnie”, trywialna i brutalna groteska na temat zjawisk stanu wojennego. * 8 sierpnia – Ryszard Szparak ustanowił rekord Polski w biegu na 400 m ppł. wynikiem 49,17 s. * 19 sierpnia – władze rozwiązały ZLP. * 24 sierpnia – władze rozwiązały zarząd polskiego PEN-Clubu i tydzień później ustanowiły zarząd komisaryczny. * 25 sierpnia – w Stoczni Gdańskiej odbyło się spotkanie wicepremiera Mieczysława Rakowskiego z pracownikami, w którym brał też udział Lech Wałęsa. * 31 sierpnia – w rocznicę porozumień gdańskich, w wielu miejscowościach odbyły się manifestacje; 1472 osoby zatrzymano, 17 z nich aresztowano. * 19 września – ukształtował się komitet założycielski z Haliną Auderską na czele, popieranego przez władze nowego ZLP. * 1 października – w Warszawie przy murach Starego Miasta na ul. Podwale odsłonięto pomnik Małego Powstańca projektu Jerzego Jarnuszkiewicza. * 5 października – Gdańszczanin Lech Wałęsa został uhonorowany Pokojową Nagrodą Nobla. * 17 października – premiera filmu Klakier. * 20 października – Stary Teatr z Krakowa zainaugurował działalność „Teatru Rzeczypospolitej”; publiczność Warszawy oglądała „Wyzwolenie”, głośny spektakl Stanisława Wyspiańskiego, w reżyserii Konrada Swinarskiego wystawiany od 1974 roku. * 21 października – wmurowano kamień węgielny pod budowę Instytutu Centrum Zdrowia Matki Polki w Łodzi. * 23 października – premiera serialu telewizyjnego Blisko, coraz bliżej. * 28 października – PRON zwrócił się do Sejmu o przedłużenie ustalonego w amnestii okresu ujawnienia się (do końca roku) osób, których działalność polityczna podlegała zagrożeniu karą z mocy dekretów i stanu wojennego. * 1 listopada: ** rozpoczęto starania o beatyfikację kardynała Stefana Wyszyńskiego. ** po 6-miesięcznej przerwie przywrócono reglamentację masła, innych tłuszczów zwierzęcych i margaryny. * 4 listopada: ** zjazd „nowego” ZLP: prezesem została Halina Auderska. ** Katowice: odsłonięto Pomnik Harcerzy Września. * 12 listopada – premiera „Irydiona” Zygmunta Krasińskiego w Krakowie, Jerzy Trela w roli Masynissy (reżyseria: Mikołaj Grabowski). * 22 listopada – Sejm PRL przyjął rezygnację Wojciecha Jaruzelskiego ze stanowiska ministra obrony i powołał na ten urząd Floriana Siwickiego. * 25 listopada – wizyta szefa Komitetu Bezpieczeństwa Państwowego ZSRR, Czebrikowa. * 7 grudnia – 8 osób zginęło w wybuchu gazu w bloku mieszkalnym na osiedlu Retkinia w Łodzi. * 10 grudnia – Lech Wałęsa otrzymał Pokojową Nagrodę Nobla – nagrodę odebrała żona. * 17 grudnia – wieś Lipce została przemianowana na Lipce Reymontowskie. * 19 grudnia – Janusz Majewski prezesem Stowarzyszenia Filmowców Polskich, które uniknęło rozwiązania przez władzę. Henryk Szletyński prezesem związku aktorów. * 20 grudnia – wojskowe grupy operacyjne, powołane w warunkach stanu wojennego przez WRON, zbadały funkcjonowanie służb publicznych w kraju. * 31 grudnia – w 1983, po raz pierwszy od 1979, wzrósł wytworzony dochód narodowy (o 4-5%), ale był on niższy o 20% od dochodu w 1978. Wydarzenia na świecie * 1 stycznia – Niemcy objęły prezydencję w Radzie Unii Europejskiej. * 3 stycznia: ** Apple Computer zaprezentowała komputer biurowy z myszką. ** rozpoczęła się trwająca nieprzerwanie do dzisiaj erupcja wulkanu Kīlauea na Hawajach. * 12 stycznia – premiera filmu Danton. * 16 stycznia – 47 osób zginęło, a 20 zostało rannych w katastrofie tureckiego Boeinga 727 w Ankarze. * 17 stycznia – Nigeria wydaliła ponad 2 miliony nielegalnych imigrantów, głównie z Ghany. * 19 stycznia: ** w Boliwii został aresztowany nazistowski zbrodniarz wojenny Klaus Barbie. ** premiera mikrokomputera Lisa przedsiębiorstwa Apple Computer Inc. – pierwszego komputera osobistego wyposażonego w interfejs graficzny. * 20 stycznia: ** na Morzu Śródziemnym zatonął polski drobnicowiec MS Kudowa Zdrój; zginęło 20 marynarzy, 8 uratowano. ** odbyła się prezentacja Fiata Uno. * 22 stycznia – szwedzki tenisista Björn Borg zakończył karierę sportową. * 23 stycznia – stacja NBC wyemitowała premierowy odcinek serialu Drużyna A. * 24 stycznia – zapadły wyroki w masowym procesie członków Czerwonych Brygad i morderców Aldo Moro. Główni oskarżeni skazani zostali na karę dożywotniego pozbawienia wolności. * 25 stycznia: ** papież Jan Paweł II promulgował nowy Kodeks prawa kanonicznego. ** wystrzelono amerykańsko-europejskiego satelitę IRAS, pierwszego przeznaczonego do badań promieniowania podczerwonego. * 26 stycznia: ** start sztucznego satelity IRAS, pierwszego teleskopu do obserwacji astronomicznych w podczerwieni. ** rozpoczęła się sprzedaż arkusza kalkulacyjnego Lotus 1-2-3. * 27 stycznia – nastąpiło połączenie obu odcinków budowy kolejowego Tunelu Seikan, między japońskimi wyspami Honsiu i Hokkaido. * 4 lutego – Klaus Barbie, zbrodniarz hitlerowski, został wydany Francji przez władze Boliwii. * 6 lutego – zbrodniarz hitlerowski z czasów II wojny światowej Klaus Barbie, nazywany „rzeźnikiem z Lyonu”, został przewieziony do więzienia w Lyonie, gdzie oskarżono go o zbrodnie przeciw ludzkości. * 10 lutego – 1 osoba zginęła, a 7 zostało rannych w wyniku eksplozji granatu rzuconego przez prawicowego ekstremistę podczas demonstracji izraelskiego lewicowego ruchu pokojowego Pokój Teraz w Jerozolimie. * 11 lutego – Ariel Szaron został zmuszony do ustąpienia z funkcji ministra obrony Izraela po obciążeniu go przez komisję pośrednio winą na masakrę w palestyńskich obozach w Libanie. * 13 lutego – 64 osoby zginęły w pożarze w kinie Cinema Statuto w Turynie. * 16 lutego – w południowej Australii wybuchło ponad 180 pożarów, w których zginęło 75 osób (tzw „środa popielcowa”). * 23 lutego – rząd hiszpański znacjonalizował holding prasowy Rumasa. * 6 marca – zwycięstwo koalicji CDU/CSU i FDP w wyborach do Bundestagu – Helmut Kohl kanclerzem RFN. Partia Zielonych pierwszy raz dostała się do Bundestagu. * 8 marca: ** w przemówieniu do Narodowego Stowarzyszenia Ewangelików Ronald Reagan nazwał ZSRR „imperium zła”. ** do handlu wszedł IBM PC/XT, pierwszy komputer osobisty fabrycznie wyposażony w dysk twardy. * 11 marca: ** Bob Hawke został premierem Australii. ** 23 spośród 50 osób na pokładzie zginęło w katastrofie samolotu DC-9 w Wenezueli. * 12 marca – rebelianci z ugrupowania UNITA uprowadzili w Angoli 66 obywateli Czechosłowacji. * 16 marca – po porażce 2:3 w rewanżowym meczu ćwierćfinałowym z Liverpool F.C., Widzew Łódź awansował do półfinału PEMK. W pierwszym meczu w Łodzi wygrał 2:0. * 22 marca – Chaim Herzog został wybrany przez Kneset na urząd prezydenta Izraela. * 23 marca – w telewizyjnym orędziu do narodu prezydent Stanów Zjednoczonych Ronald Reagan ogłosił amerykański program strategicznej obrony antybalistycznej krajów NATO przed atakiem balistycznym ze strony Związku Radzieckiego (ang. Strategic Defense Initiative – Inicjatywa Obrony Strategicznej). * 29 marca: ** Helmut Kohl został zaprzysiężony na kanclerza Niemiec. ** w USA wszedł do handlu pierwszy laptop. * 30 marca – w RFN powstał drugi rząd Helmuta Kohla. * 31 marca – około 5 tys. osób zginęło w wyniku trzęsienia ziemi i tsunami w kolumbijskim departamencie Nariño nad Pacyfikiem. * 4 kwietnia – wahadłowiec kosmiczny Challenger wystartował z przylądka Canaveral do swojej pierwszej misji. * 6 kwietnia – Juventus F.C. wygrał 2:0 z Widzewem Łódź w pierwszym meczu półfinałowym Pucharu Mistrzów. * 7 kwietnia – astronauci Donald Peterson i Franklin Story Musgrave odbyli pierwszy w historii spacer kosmiczny z pokładu wahadłowca (Challenger). * 11 kwietnia – odbyła się 55. ceremonia wręczenia Oscarów. * 15 kwietnia – otwarto Tokyo Disney Resort. * 18 kwietnia – dokonano zamachu bombowego na ambasadę amerykańską w Bejrucie. Zginęły 83 osoby, a 130 zostało rannych. * 20 kwietnia – wystrzelono statek kosmiczny Sojuz T-8 z załogową misją na stację orbitalną Salut 7. * 22 kwietnia – niemiecki tygodnik Stern zapowiedział opublikowanie nieznanych, obszernych pamiętników Adolfa Hitlera z lat 1932-1945. Zakupione za 9,9 mln marek pamiętniki okazały się fałszerstwem. * 23 kwietnia: ** feministyczna Lista Kobiet zdobyła trzy mandaty w swym pierwszym starcie w wyborach parlamentarnych na Islandii. ** w Monachium odbył się 28. Konkurs Piosenki Eurowizji. * 24 kwietnia: ** w wyborach do izby niższej austriackiego parlamentu federalnego po raz pierwszy od 13 lat Socjaldemokratyczna Partia Austrii nie uzyskała większości głosów ani mandatów; dymisję złożył Bruno Kreisky, zaś jego następcą na stanowisku kanclerza i przewodniczącego partii został Fred Sinowatz, do 1986 r. kierujący mniejszościowym rządem. ** wojna kambodżańska: powstańcy z KPNLF i wojska tajlandzkie odparły atak wojsk wietnamskich na znajdujący się na terytorium Tajlandii obóz z uchodźcami kambodżańskimi Nong Samet. * 25 kwietnia: ** amerykańska sonda kosmiczna Pioneer 10 przekroczyła orbitę Plutona. ** uruchomiono metro w Lille. ** magazyn Stern ogłosił odkrycie (jak się później okazało sfałszowanych) pamiętników Adolfa Hitlera. * 26 kwietnia – 10-letnia Amerykanka Samantha Reed Smith otrzymała list wraz z zaproszeniem do odwiedzenia ZSRR od sekretarza generalnego KPZR Jurija Andropowa, będący odpowiedzią na jej list wysłany po wyborze Andropowa, w którym wyrażała obawę możliwością wybuchu wojny atomowej. * 28 kwietnia – uchwalono zniesienie kary śmierci w czasie pokoju w państwach członkowskich Rady Europy. * 5 maja: ** Chaim Herzog został prezydentem Izraela. ** w Monachium odbył się 28. Konkurs Piosenki Eurowizji. * 6 maja – założono chilijski klub piłkarski Deportes Puerto Montt. * 7 maja – dokonano oblotu szwajcarskiego samolotu szkolno-treningowego Pilatus PC-9. * 11 maja: ** „dzień narodowego protestu” w Chile – pokojowa demonstracja przeciw reżimowi wojskowemu i na rzecz swobód obywatelskich. ** kometa IRAS-Araki-Alcock minęła Ziemię w odległości 4,67 mln km (najbliżej od roku 1770). * 14 maja – na Sycylii wybuchł wulkan Etna. * 16 maja – Michael Jackson po raz pierwszy tańczy Moonwalk do piosenki Billie Jean podczas uroczystości Motown 25: Yesterday, Today, and Forever. * 17 maja – wojna libańska: podpisano układ pokojowy pomiędzy Izraelem a Libanem, przewidujący wycofanie wojsk izraelskich z Libanu. * 20 maja – w czasopiśmie Science ukazały się artykuły dwóch niezależnych od siebie zespołów naukowych – jednego pod kierunkiem Roberta Gallo, drugiego prowadzonego przez Luca Montagniera – wskazujące, że za zakażenia AIDS odpowiedzialny może być nieznany wcześniej retrowirus; nazwano go później wirusem zespołu nabytego braku odporności (HIV). * 30 maja – szczyt G7 w Williamsburgu zakończył się wydaniem wspólnego oświadczenia w wspierającego stanowisko USA w negocjacjach rozbrojeniowych. * 2 czerwca: ** w kierunku Wenus została wystrzelona radziecka sonda Wenera 15. ** w katastrofie lotu Air Canada 797 na lotnisku Cincinnati-Northern Kentucky zginęły 23 osoby, a pozostałe 23 zostały ranne. * 4 czerwca – oficjalną wizytę przyjaźni złożyła w Rumunii partyjno-państwowa delegacja PRL pod przewodnictwem I sekretarza KC PZPR, prezesa Rady Ministrów – gen. armii Wojciecha Jaruzelskiego. * 6 czerwca – premiera filmu sensacyjnego Ośmiorniczka w reżyserii Johna Glena. * 7 czerwca – w kierunku Wenus została wystrzelona radziecka sonda Wenera 16. * 9 czerwca: ** Mário Soares został po raz drugi premierem Portugalii. ** zwycięstwo Partii Konserwatywnej Margaret Thatcher w wyborach do Izby Gmin. * 13 czerwca – sonda Pioneer 10 przecięła orbitę Neptuna i symbolicznie opuściła Układ Słoneczny. * 16 czerwca: ** Jurij Andropow został Przewodniczącym Rady Najwyższej ZSRR. ** pierwszy komercyjny start europejskiej rakiety Ariane z Gujany Francuskiej. * 17 czerwca – włoska policja aresztowała jednego dnia w Neapolu i innych miastach kilkuset członków Camorry. * 18 czerwca – Sally Ride została pierwszą Amerykanką w przestrzeni kosmicznej jako członek załogi wahadłowca Challenger w ramach misji STS-7. * 19 czerwca – przywódcy i szefowie rządów ówczesnych 10 krajów członkowskich Wspólnot Europejskich podpisali Deklarację Stuttgarcką. * 22 czerwca: ** po raz pierwszy sztuczny satelita został zdjęty z orbity okołoziemskiej przez wahadłowiec kosmiczny. ** w Rzymie zaginęła Emanuela Orlandi 15-letnia obywatelka Watykanu, której do dziś nie odnaleziono. * 24 czerwca – Syria wydaliła szefa OWP Jasira Arafata. * 27 czerwca – rozpoczęła się załogowa misja statku Sojuz T-9 na stację orbitalną Salut 7. * 1 lipca – Grecja objęła prezydencję w Radzie Unii Europejskiej. * 3 lipca – w Colorado Springs, Amerykanin Calvin Smith ustanowił rekord świata w biegu na 100 m wynikiem 9,93 s. * 7 lipca – Samantha Smith przybyła do Moskwy. * 11 lipca – 119 osób zginęło w katastrofie Boeinga 737 w Ekwadorze. * 15 lipca – 8 osób zginęło, 55 zostało rannych w zamachu bombowym przy linii odpraw Turkish Airlines w porcie lotniczym Paryż-Orly, przeprowadzonym przez armeńską organizację terrorystyczną ASALA. * 16 lipca – 20 osób zginęło w katastrofie brytyjskiego helikoptera Sikorsky S-61 na Morzu Celtyckim. * 21 lipca – na stacji antarktycznej Wostok zanotowano rekordowo niską temperaturę powietrza: -89,2 °C. * 22 lipca – Amerykanin Dick Smith jako pierwszy samotnie obleciał kulę ziemską śmigłowcem, co zajęło mu około 11 miesięcy. * 23 lipca: ** na Sri Lance wybuchły krwawe zamieszki na tle etnicznym, które stały się początkiem długotrwałej wojny domowej. ** Jerzy Kukuczka i Wojciech Kurtyka jako pierwsi Polacy znaleźli się na Gaszerbrum I (8068 m n.p.m.), należącym do „Korony Himalajów”. ** piloci kanadyjskiego Boeinga 767, nazwanego później szybowcem z Gimli, sprowadzili bezpiecznie maszynę lotem ślizgowym na ziemię, po zgaśnięciu silników na wysokości 8500 metrów. * 25 lipca – Metallica wydała swój debiutancki album zatytułowany Kill ’Em All. * 26 lipca – reprezentantka Czechosłowacji Jarmila Kratochvílová ustanowiła w Monachium niepobity do dzisiaj (2013) rekord świata w biegu na 800 metrów (1:53,28). * 27 lipca – Madonna wydała swój debiutancki album pt. Madonna. * 4 sierpnia: ** Bettino Craxi jako pierwszy socjalista został premierem Włoch. ** Górna Wolta (dziś Burkina Faso): zamach stanu, w wyniku którego prezydentem został Thomas Sankara. * 6 sierpnia – pożar hiszpańskiego supertankowca „Castillo De Bellver” w pobliżu Kapsztadu. Statek przełamał się i zatonął, do morza dostało się 250 tys. ton ropy naftowej. * 7 sierpnia – na Stadionie Olimpijskim w Helsinkach rozpoczęły się pierwsze w historii mistrzostwa świata w lekkoatletyce. * 8 sierpnia – w wojskowym zamachu stanu został obalony gwatemalski dyktator Efraín Ríos Montt. * 21 sierpnia – opozycyjny polityk filipiński Benigno Aquino został zastrzelony na lotnisku w Manili. * 28 sierpnia – Menachem Begin ogłosił niespodziewanie zamiar ustąpienia ze stanowiska premiera Izraela. * 30 sierpnia – 90 osób zginęło w katastrofie samolotu Tu-134 w Ałmaty (Kazachstan). * 31 sierpnia – w Koblencji, Amerykanin Edwin Moses ustanowił rekord świata w biegu na 400 m ppł. (47,02 s.) * 1 września – w pobliżu Sachalinu radzieckie myśliwce zestrzeliły koreański samolot pasażerski. * 4 września – w Rieti, Brytyjczyk Steve Ovett ustanowił rekord świata w biegu na 1500 m wynikiem 3.30,77 s. * 6 września – ZSRR przyznał się do zestrzelania koreańskiego samolotu z 269 osobami na pokładzie. * 9 września – przyjęto dokument końcowy KBWE. * 15 września – Menachem Begin zrezygnował z funkcji premiera Izraela. * 16 września – pochodzący z Austrii aktor Arnold Schwarzenegger uzyskał obywatelstwo USA, co pozwoliło mu – 20 lat później – ubiegać się o urząd gubernatora Kalifornii i – po dwukrotnie wygranych wyborach – sprawować go w latach 2003–2011. * 17 września – Vanessa Williams została pierwszą czarnoskórą Miss USA. * 19 września – Saint Kitts i Nevis uzyskało niepodległość (od Wielkiej Brytanii). * 23 września: ** Saint Kitts i Nevis został członkiem ONZ. ** 112 osób zginęło w okolicach lotniska w Abu Zabi (ZEA) po wybuchu bomby na pokładzie należącego do Gulf Air Boeinga 737. * 25 września – 38 członków IRA uciekło z północnoirlandzkiego więzienia Maze, unieszkodliwiając wcześniej strażników. * 26 września – pułkownik Stanisław Pietrow prawdopodobnie zapobiegł wojnie nuklearnej, ignorując błędne wskazania radzieckiego systemu wczesnego ostrzegania o wystrzeleniu 5 rakiet amerykańskich. * 27 września: ** premiera serialu Powrót do Edenu. ** Richard Stallman ogłosił w Usenecie rozpoczęcie projektu GNU. * 29 września – w Chicago miała miejsce premiera III Symfonii Witolda Lutosławskiego. * 2 października – Bangladesz: Muhammad Yunus założył Grameen Bank. * 4 października – prezydent Ronald Reagan podpisał ustawę w sprawie nadawania programu radiowego na Kubę. * 5 października: ** Norweski Komitet Noblowski ogłosił decyzję o przyznaniu Lechowi Wałęsie Pokojowej Nagrody Nobla. ** czeski astronom Antonín Mrkos odkrył planetoidę (9007) James Bond. * 9 października – kilka minut przed przyjazdem południowokoreańskiego prezydenta Chun Doo-hwana, wybuch bomby zniszczył Muzeum Męczenników w stolicy Birmy Rangunie. Zginęło 4 Birmańczyków i 17 członków delegacji koreańskiej, w tym 4 ministrów, a 46 osób zostało rannych. * 10 października: ** radziecka sonda Wenera 15 weszła na orbitę Wenus. ** Icchak Szamir zastąpił Menachema Begina na stanowisku premiera Izraela. * 13 października: ** zamach stanu na Grenadzie. ** do amerykańskich sklepów trafił pierwszy na świecie telefon komórkowy Motorola DynaTAC. * 21 października – XVII Generalna Konferencja Miar ustaliła obecnie obowiązującą definicję metra. * 22 października – w RFN ponad milion osób wzięło udział w protestach przeciwko zbrojeniom atomowym. * 23 października – w samobójczych zamachach bombowych na kwatery wojsk francuskich i amerykańskich w Bejrucie zginęło ponad 300 osób. * 25 października – Stany Zjednoczone dokonały inwazji na Grenadę. * 28 października – Stany Zjednoczone zawetowały rezolucję Rady Bezpieczeństwa ONZ potępiającą amerykańską interwencję na Grenadzie. * 30 października: ** pierwsze wybory w Argentynie od czasu przejęcia władzy przez wojsko. ** silne trzęsienie ziemi w okolicach miasta Erzurum we wschodniej Turcji spowodowało śmierć ponad 1300 osób. * 4 listopada – wojna libańska: w Tyrze (Liban) ponad 60 osób zginęło w samobójczym ataku na żołnierzy izraelskich. * 8 listopada – Angola: 130 osób zginęło w katastrofie Boeinga 737-200 TAAG Angola Airlines. * 11 listopada – zakończyły się ćwiczenia wojskowe Able Archer 83. * 15 listopada – ogłoszono niepodległość tureckiej części Cypru (Cypr Północny). * 17 listopada – w meksykańskim stanie Chiapas powstała Zapatystowska Armia Wyzwolenia Narodowego (EZLN). * 18 listopada – w setną rocznicę powstania ponownie otwarty został Teatr Narodowy w Pradze. * 20 listopada – w sieci ABC wyemitowano film telewizyjny ''Nazajutrz'', opowiadający o skutkach hipotetycznej amerykańsko-radzieckiej wojny atomowej. * 23 listopada: ** Bundestag podjął decyzję o stacjonowaniu rakiet Pershing II na terenie Niemiec. W odpowiedzi ZSRR zawiesił rozmowy rozbrojeniowe z USA. ** premiera filmu Czułe słówka. * 26 listopada – z sejfów w Porcie lotniczym Londyn-Heathrow zrabowano 26 mln funtów w złocie. * 27 listopada – pod Madrytem rozbił się Boeing 747 kolumbijskich linii Avianca. Spośród 192 osób na pokładzie zginęło 181. * 28 listopada: ** urodził się 25-milionowy obywatel Kanady. ** w katastrofie samolotu Fokker F-28 w nigeryjskim mieście Enugu zginęły 53 osoby. ** Niemiec Ulf Merbold został pierwszym cudzoziemcem biorącym udział w amerykańskiej misji kosmicznej jako członek załogi wahadłowca Columbia. * 29 listopada – Zgromadzenie Ogólne ONZ wezwało ZSRR do wycofania się z Afganistanu. * 2 grudnia – premiera wyreżyserowanego przez Johna Landisa teledysku „Thriller”, ilustrującego utwór Michaela Jacksona. * 6 grudnia – palestyńscy terroryści zdetonowali bombę podłożoną w autobusie w Jerozolimie; zginęło 6 Izraelczyków, a 43 osoby zostały ranne. * 7 grudnia – 93 osoby zginęły w zderzeniu na pasie startowym lotniska Barajas pod Madrytem samolotów Boeing 727 i DC-9. * 10 grudnia: ** Danuta Wałęsa, w imieniu swego męża Lecha, odebrała w Oslo Pokojową Nagrodę Nobla. ** Raúl Alfonsín został prezydentem Argentyny. * 13 grudnia – Turgut Özal został premierem Turcji. * 15 grudnia: ** na Cyprze zniesiono karę śmierci za zabójstwo. ** uchwalono Konstytucję Salwadoru. * 17 grudnia: ** zamach IRA na salon Harrodsa w Londynie: 6 osób zginęło, kilkadziesiąt zostało rannych. ** 82 osoby zginęły, a 27 zostało rannych w wyniku pożaru klubu nocnego Alcalá 20 w Madrycie. * 19 grudnia – FIFA: w Rio de Janeiro skradziono przyznaną na własność reprezentacji Brazylii Złotą Nike. * 21 grudnia – w elektrowni jądrowej w Czarnobylu oddano do eksploatacji reaktor nr 4, który eksplodował w 1986 roku. * 27 grudnia – papież Jan Paweł II spotkał się w więzieniu z Ali Ağcą. * 28 grudnia – utworzono Szacki Park Narodowy na Ukrainie. * 29 grudnia – odbył się ślub księżniczki Monako Karoliny i włoskiego biznesmena Stefana Casiraghiego. * 31 grudnia: ** wojskowy zamach stanu w Nigerii, prezydent Shehu Shagari został obalony przez gen. Muhammadu Buhariego. ** na dworcu kolejowym w Marsylii i na pokładzie pociągu TGV Marsylia-Paryż wybuchły bomby, zabijając 5 osób i raniąc kilkadziesiąt. Zamachy są przypisywane organizacji terrorystycznej Carlosa Szakala. Urodzili się * 1 stycznia – Suchanun Viratprasert, tajska tenisistka * 2 stycznia – Kate Bosworth, amerykańska aktorka * 11 stycznia – Kaisa Mäkäräinen, fińska biathlonistka * 14 stycznia – Edyta Strzycka, polska piosenkarka, kompozytorka, autorka tekstów * 15 stycznia ** Emmanuel Chedal, francuski skoczek narciarski ** Axel Cédric Konan, iworyjski piłkarz ** Jermaine Pennant, angielski piłkarz * 16 stycznia **Marta Marrero, hiszpańska tenisistka **Marwan Kenzari, holenderski aktor i komik * 18 stycznia – Marcin Hycnar, polski aktor * 19 stycznia – Justyna Kowalczyk, polska biegaczka narciarska * 20 stycznia – Stephen Moore, australijski rugbysta * 21 stycznia ** Monique Adamczak, australijska tenisistka pochodzenia polskiego ** Victor Leandro Bagy, brazylijski piłkarz ** Maryse Ouellet, kanadyjska wrestlerka ** Paweł Rusek, polski siatkarz * 22 stycznia – Primož Urh-Zupan, słoweński skoczek narciarski * 23 stycznia – Krzysztof Łągiewka, polski piłkarz * 24 stycznia – Scott Speed, amerykański kierowca wyścigowy * 28 stycznia ** Virginie Pichet, francuska tenisistka ** Kimmo Yliriesto, fiński skoczek narciarski * 1 lutego: ** Iveta Benešová, czeska tenisistka ** Florian Liegl, austriacki skoczek narciarski * 9 lutego – Kim Hyun-ki, koreański skoczek narciarski * 10 lutego – James Ryan, nowozelandzki rugbysta i prawnik * 15 lutego ** David Andersen, norweski skoczek narciarski ** Stefan Kaiser, austriacki skoczek narciarski * 16 lutego – Agyness Deyn, angielska modelka * 18 lutego ** Ilja Roslakow, rosyjski skoczek narciarski ** Roberta Vinci, włoska tenisistka * 23 lutego ** Emily Blunt, brytyjska aktorka ** Simon Eder, austriacki biathlonista * 27 lutego – Kate Mara, amerykańska aktorka * 1 marca – Shawn Toovey, amerykański aktor * 8 marca ** Nicole Clerico, włoska tenisistka ** Konrad Krönig, polski samorządowiec, prezydent Skarżyska-Kamiennej * 9 marca – Dája Bedáňová, czeska tenisistka * 10 marca – Jelena Bowina, rosyjska tenisistka * 14 marca – Taylor Hanson, amerykański muzyk * 16 marca – Ben Hebert, kanadyjski curler * 17 marca – Jelena Pandžić, chorwacka tenisistka * 18 marca – Stéphanie Cohen-Aloro, francuska tenisistka * 19 marca ** Nicole Fessel, niemiecka biegaczka narciarska ** Sławomir Zapała, polski piosenkarz, showman, aktor, muzyk i konferansjer * 21 marca ** Juan Murré, portugalski rugbysta ** Jakub Wieczorek, polski aktor * 22 marca – Aleksandra Kisio, polska aktorka * 23 marca – Karolina Borkowska, polska aktorka * 26 marca – Salesi Maʻafu, australijski rugbysta * 1 kwietnia ** Emil Westberg, szwedzki skoczek narciarski ** Siergiej Łazariew, rosyjski piosenkarz i tancerz * 5 kwietnia ** Maksim Anisimau, białoruski skoczek narciarski ** Jorge Andrés Martínez, urugwajski piłkarz ** Shikha Uberoi, indyjska tenisistka * 10 kwietnia – Ryan Merriman, amerykański aktor * 12 kwietnia - Jelena Dokić, australijska tenisistka * 13 kwietnia – Tian Zhandong, chiński skoczek narciarski * 16 kwietnia – Manu-L, szwajcarski piosenkarz * 17 kwietnia - Maria Fernanda Alves, brazylijska tenisistka * 21 kwietnia ** Paweł Brożek, polski piłkarz ** Piotr Brożek, polski piłkarz * 23 kwietnia – Daniela Hantuchová, słowacka tenisistka * 25 kwietnia ** Ołeh Husiew, ukraiński piłkarz ** Agnieszka Judycka, polska aktorka * 26 kwietnia ** Tadeusz Błażusiak, polski motocyklista, startujący w trialu i enduro ** Krzysztof Kozłowski, polski prawnik, polityk, wojewoda zachodniopomorski * 1 maja – Krzysztof Aleksander Janczak, polski kompozytor, aranżer, muzykolog * 2 maja ** Dominika Golec, polska siatkarka ** Tina Maze, słoweńska narciarka alpejska * 3 maja – Thomas Lobben, norweski skoczek narciarski * 4 maja - Neuza Silva, portugalska tenisistka * 7 maja – Tomasz Pochwała, polski skoczek narciarski * 11 maja – Iwona Sitkowska, polska aktorka teatralna i telewizyjna * 12 maja ** Alicja Bachleda-Curuś, polska aktorka ** Domhnall Gleeson, irlandzki aktor ** Virginie Razzano, francuska tenisistka * 13 maja – Grégory Lemarchal, francuski piosenkarz, zwycięzca Star Academy 4 (zm. 2007) * 14 maja ** María Emilia Salerni, argentyńska tenisistka ** Tomisław Tajner, polski skoczek narciarski, syn Apoloniusza Tajnera ** Amber Tamblyn, amerykańska aktorka * 16 maja – Krzysztof Brejza, polski polityk * 21 maja – Līga Dekmeijere, łotewska tenisistka * 23 maja – Heidi Range, jedna z wokalistek zespołu Sugababes * 25 maja – James Bolabiu, fidżyjski sędzia rugby union * 28 maja – Jernej Damjan, słoweński skoczek narciarski * 30 maja ** Matej Uram, słowacki skoczek narciarski ** Koen Bauweraerts, belgijski DJ, producent i kompozytor * 1 czerwca - Sylvia Hoeks, holenderska aktorka * 4 czerwca – Elżbieta Romanowska, polska aktorka * 5 czerwca - Jarosław Szlachetka, polski polityk, samorządowiec, poseł na Sejm RP, burmistrz Myślenic * 6 czerwca – Marcin Hakiel, polski tancerz zawodowy * 8 czerwca ** Kim Clijsters, belgijska tenisistka ** Łukasz Czepiela, polski pilot akrobata ** Juliana Fedak, ukraińska tenisistka * 10 czerwca – Tomasz Makowiecki, polski muzyk * 12 czerwca – Anja Rubik, polska modelka * 16 czerwca ** Bartłomiej Jaszka, polski piłkarz ręczny ** Paweł Tomaszewski, polski aktor * 17 czerwca – Lee Ryan, brytyjski piosenkarz * 18 czerwca – Anna Kukawska, polska konferansjerka, prezenterka telewizyjna, piosenkarka i aktorka * 19 czerwca: ** Tatjana Mihhailova, estońska piosenkarka, reprezentantka Estonii podczas 59. Konkursu Piosenki Eurowizji ** Yūsuke Aoki, japoński rugbysta * 21 czerwca - Marta Nieradkiewicz, polska aktorka * 25 czerwca – Cleo, polska piosenkarka i autorka tekstów * 27 czerwca – Alsou, rosyjska piosenkarka * 28 czerwca – Jörg Ritzerfeld, niemiecki skoczek narciarski * 29 czerwca ** Pedro Cabral, portugalski rugbysta ** Paweł Woicki, polski siatkarz * 30 czerwca ** Cheryl Cole, brytyjska piosenkarka ** Patrick Wolf, brytyjski piosenkarz * 3 lipca – Dorota Masłowska, polska pisarka * 5 lipca ** Jim Denney, amerykański skoczek narciarski ** Zheng Jie, chińska tenisistka * 7 lipca – Krzysztof Lijewski, polski piłkarz ręczny * 10 lipca - Julija Wakułenko, ukraińska tenisistka * 11 lipca – Rafał Śliż, polski skoczek narciarski * 13 lipca – Tomasz Lach, wokalista z zespołu Afromental * 14 lipca ** Jeff Isaacson, amerykański curler ** Witalij Szumbareć, ukraiński skoczek narciarski * 22 lipca – Arsenie Todiraş, mołdawski piosenkarz * 23 lipca – Bastian Kaltenböck, austriacki skoczek narciarski * 4 sierpnia – Mariusz Wlazły, polski siatkarz * 6 sierpnia – Robin van Persie, holenderski piłkarz * 11 sierpnia - Chris Hemsworth, australijski aktor * 12 sierpnia – Meryem Uzerli, niemiecka aktorka tureckiego pochodzenia * 13 sierpnia – Thomas Schwall, amerykański skoczek narciarski * 14 sierpnia ** Elena Baltacha, brytyjska tenisistka (zm. 2014) ** Mila Kunis, amerykańska aktorka * 20 sierpnia - Claudine Schaul, luksemburska tenisistka * 21 sierpnia – Łukasz Romanek, polski żużlowiec * 22 sierpnia – Michał Ruciak, polski siatkarz * 25 sierpnia - Szymon Ruman, polski prawnik, podsekretarz stanu w Ministerstwie Cyfryzacji * 27 sierpnia – Dżamała, ukraińska piosenkarka * 1 września – José Antonio Reyes, hiszpański piłkarz * 3 września – Alexander Klaws, niemiecki piosenkarz * 4 września – Margit Rüütel, estońska tenisistka * 7 września – Piri Weepu, nowozelandzki rugbysta * 14 września – Amy Winehouse, angielska piosenkarka (zm. 2011) * 16 września – Katerine Avgoustakis, belgijska piosenkarka ** Jason Smith, amerykański curler ** Sasha Son, litewski piosenkarz * 19 września – Izzy Gallegos, wokalista zespołu US5 * 21 września – Maggie Grace, amerykańska aktorka * 26 września – Ricardo Quaresma, portugalski piłkarz * 28 września – Michał Winiarski, polski siatkarz *2 października – Cara Gee, kanadyjska aktorka * 3 października – Yvonne Meusburger, austriacka tenisistka * 13 października – Gonzalo García García, hiszpański piłkarz * 16 października – Loreen, szwedzka piosenkarka * 17 października – Daniel Kajmakoski, macedoński piosenkarz, reprezentant Macedonii podczas 60. Konkursu Piosenki Eurowizji * 20 października – Stephan Hocke, niemiecki skoczek narciarski * 22 października – Antoni Pawlicki, polski aktor * 5 listopada – Andrew Hayden-Smith, angielski aktor * 6 listopada – Nicole Hosp, austriacka narciarka alpejska * 10 listopada ** Giorgi Cimakuridze, gruziński piłkarz ** Ole Christen Enger, norweski skoczek narciarski * 11 listopada – Philipp Lahm, niemiecki piłkarz * 15 listopada ** Veli-Matti Lindström, fiński skoczek narciarski ** Fernando Verdasco, hiszpański tenisista * 16 listopada ** Adam Enright, kanadyjski curler ** Britta Steffen, niemiecka pływaczka * 17 listopada – Alessio Bolognani, włoski skoczek narciarski * 19 listopada – Adam Driver, amerykański aktor * 20 listopada – Allan Rasmussen, duński szachista * 21 listopada ** Daniela Iraschko-Stolz, austriacka skoczkini narciarska ** Nikki Bella – amerykańska wrestlerka ** Brie Bella – amerykańska wrestlerka * 25 listopada – Teppei Takano, japoński skoczek narciarski * 26 listopada – Mateusz Janicki, polski aktor * 6 grudnia – Mikołaj Roznerski, polski aktor * 9 grudnia – Dariusz Dudka, polski piłkarz * 13 grudnia – Otylia Jędrzejczak, polska pływaczka, dwukrotna medalistka olimpijska * 17 grudnia – Magdalena Gąsior-Marek, polska polityk * 20 grudnia ** Chelsea Johnson, amerykańska tyczkarka ** Ognjen Vukojević, chorwacki piłkarz * 21 grudnia – Magnus von Horn, szwedzki reżyser filmowy * 23 grudnia – Mathias Hafele, austriacki skoczek narciarski * 27 grudnia – Merab Kwirikaszwili, gruziński rugbysta Zmarli * 11 stycznia – Nikołaj Podgorny, były przewodniczący Prezydium Rady Najwyższej ZSRR (ur. 1903) * 20 stycznia – Garrincha, piłkarz brazylijski, mistrz świata 1962 (ur. 1933) * 27 stycznia – Louis de Funès, francuski aktor filmowy (ur. 1914) * 4 lutego – Karen Ann Carpenter, amerykańska piosenkarka, założycielka wspólnie z bratem Richardem Carpenterem popularnego zespołu muzycznego The Carpenters (ur. 1950) * 8 lutego – Nadzieja od Jezusa (María Józefa Alhama Valera), hiszpańska zakonnica, mistyczka, błogosławiona katolicka (ur. 1893) * 9 lutego – Julian Kubiak, polski działacz komunistyczny i związkowy, polityk, poseł na Sejm Ustawodawczy (ur. 1899) * 16 lutego: ** Kazimiera Iłłakowiczówna, polska poetka, sekretarka marszałka Piłsudskiego (ur. 1892) ** Stanisław Myśliborski-Wołowski, polski historyk i pedagog (ur. 1919) * 22 lutego – Mieczysław Jastrun, polski poeta i eseista (ur. 1903) * 25 lutego – Tennessee Williams, amerykański dramaturg (ur. 1911) * 2 marca – Louis Béguet, francuski rugbysta, medalista olimpijski (ur. 1894) * 3 marca – Arthur Koestler, brytyjski pisarz i dziennikarz, pochodzenia węgierskiego (ur. 1905) * 13 marca – Louison Bobet, francuski kolarz (ur. 1925) * 26 marca – Wincenty Zaleski, polski katechetyk, salezjanin (ur. 1913) * 27 marca – Hanna Malewska, polska pisarka (ur. 1911) * 3 kwietnia – Aleksander Ścibor-Rylski, polski reżyser i scenarzysta filmowy (ur. 1928) * 4 kwietnia – Gloria Swanson, amerykańska aktorka (ur. 1899) * 5 kwietnia – Marian de la Mata Aparício, hiszpański augustianin, misjonarz, błogosławiony katolicki (ur. 1905) * 19 kwietnia – Jerzy Andrzejewski, polski pisarz (ur. 1909) * 20 kwietnia – Robert Nowoczek, polski kolarz szosowy i trener kolarstwa (ur. 1919) * 21 kwietnia – Édouard Bader, francuski rugbysta, medalista olimpijski (ur. 1899) * 25 kwietnia – Hans Struksnæs, norweski żeglarz, medalista olimpijski (ur. 1902) * 28 kwietnia – Jan Rzepecki, pułkownik Wojska Polskiego, historyk (ur. 1899) * 30 kwietnia – Muddy Waters, amerykański Bluesman (ur. 1913) * 13 maja – Otto Heckmann, niemiecki astronom (ur. 1901) * 14 maja – Grzegorz Przemyk, polski działacz opozycyjny, zamordowany przez milicję (ur. 1964) * 26 maja – Ernst Borinski, niemiecki prawnik i socjolog pochodzenia żydowskiego, przyczynił się do zniesienia praw Jima Crowa w USA (ur. 1901) * 30 maja – Grant Suiter, amerykański działacz religijny, członek Ciała Kierowniczego Świadków Jehowy (ur. 1908) * 31 maja – Jack Dempsey, amerykański bokser, były mistrz świata (ur. 1895) * 1 czerwca – Anna Seghers, pisarka niemiecka (ur. 1900) * 2 czerwca – Zbigniew Korosadowicz, polski geograf, taternik, naczelnik TOPR (ur. 1907) * 6 czerwca – Hugo Johnson, szwedzki żeglarz, medalista olimpijski (ur. 1908) * 17 czerwca – Miron Białoszewski, polski pisarz, współtwórca polskiego teatru eksperymentalnego (ur. 1922) * 4 lipca – John Bodkin Adams, brytyjski lekarz, podejrzewany o zabicie 163 pacjentów (ur. 1899) * 11 lipca – Stanisław Skupień, polski narciarz, olimpijczyk, wieloletni kierownik schroniska PTTK (ur. 1907) * 17 lipca – Haldan Keffer Hartline, amerykański fizjolog, laureat Nagrody Nobla w 1967 (ur. 1903) * 23 lipca – Georges Auric francuski kompozytor i krytyk muzyczny (ur. 1899) * 29 lipca: ** Luis Buñuel, hiszpański reżyser filmowy (ur. 1900) ** David Niven, angielski aktor filmowy (ur. 1910) * 3 sierpnia – Carolyn Jones, amerykańska aktorka (ur. 1930) * 5 sierpnia – Bart Bok, holenderski astrofizyk (ur. 1906) * 11 sierpnia – Anna Piskorska-Chlebowska, polska chemiczka, podharcmistrzyni, działaczka opozycji demokratycznej w PRL (ur. 1929) * 14 sierpnia – Alceu Amoroso Lima, brazylijski pisarz, krytyk literacki i katolicki przywódca religijny (ur. 1893) * 18 sierpnia – Jan Zachwatowicz, polski architekt (ur. 1900) * 19 sierpnia – Zofia Mrozowska, aktorka teatralna i filmowa (ur. 1922) * 8 września – Antonin Magne, francuski kolarz (ur. 1904) * 10 września: ** Felix Bloch, szwajcarsko-amerykański fizyk, laureat Nagrody Nobla (ur. 1905) ** Alfred Urbański, polski ekonomista, działacz socjalistyczny (ur. 1899) * 15 września – Fryderyk Scherfke, polski piłkarz, uczestnik IO 1936 oraz MŚ 1938 (ur. 1909) * 25 września – Leopold III, król Belgów (ur. 1901) * 18 października – Marj Mitchell, kanadyjska curlerka (ur. 1948) * 26 października – Alfred Tarski, polski logik, członek Szkoły Lwowsko-Warszawskie (zm. 1901) * 30 października – Jerzy Wiśniewski (ur. 1928), polski historyk, genealog, badacz (ur. 1928) * 7 listopada – Germaine Tailleferre, kompozytorka francuska (ur. 1892) * 10 listopada – Jalu Kurek, polski poeta i prozaik, przedstawiciel Awangardy Krakowskiej (ur. 1904) * 16 grudnia – Kusan Suryŏn, koreański mistrz sŏn (jap. zen) (ur. 1909) * 17 grudnia – Jan Maria Gisges, polski poeta, prozaik, dramaturg (ur. 1914) * 25 grudnia – Joan Miró, hiszpański malarz (ur. 1893) * 26 grudnia – Jozef Šimko, słowacki taternik, działacz turystyczny i autor literatury taternickiej (ur. 1909) * data dzienna nieznana: ** Jerzy Łukaszewicz, polski polityk (ur. 1931) Zdarzenia astronomiczne * 11 maja – kometa IRAS-Araki-Alcock minęła Ziemię w odległości 4,67 mln km, najbliżej od roku 1770. * 11 czerwca – całkowite zaćmienie Słońca * 25 czerwca – zaćmienie Księżyca * 4 grudnia – obrączkowe zaćmienie Słońca Nagrody Nobla * z fizyki – Subramanyan Chandrasekhar, William Alfred Fowler * z chemii – Henry Taube * z medycyny – Barbara McClintock za badania nad transpozonami * z literatury – William Golding * nagroda pokojowa – Lech Wałęsa * z ekonomii – Gerard Debreu Święta ruchome * Tłusty czwartek: 10 lutego * Ostatki: 15 lutego * Popielec: 16 lutego * Niedziela Palmowa: 27 marca * Pamiątka śmierci Jezusa Chrystusa: 29 marca * Wielki Czwartek: 31 marca * Wielki Piątek: 1 kwietnia * Wielka Sobota: 2 kwietnia * Wielkanoc: 3 kwietnia * Poniedziałek Wielkanocny: 4 kwietnia * Wniebowstąpienie Pańskie: 12 maja * Zesłanie Ducha Świętego: 22 maja * Boże Ciało: 2 czerwca Zobacz też * Wydarzenia w 1983 roku * 56. ceremonia wręczenia Oscarów * 1983 w sporcie *1983